Just a little something
by Many Personalities at Work
Summary: Okay, you've been in Korea all your life, and Several people seem think that you're really a deserter. Your dad would not approve if he knew you were around Americans, even though your Mom was. You still here?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Narrator: If spoken words are in between these lines /, it means that they are speaking in Korean! I just kind of been toying with idea and said "What the Hey!", so don't be too hard on it. It isn't perfect after all.  
  
Deep: We all pitched in.  
  
Polishingrag: Technicalities.  
  
Happy: OH! This story gets so good!  
  
Polishingrag: Shut up before you give it away!  
  
Happy: Fine.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bandana in her hair, pants and selves rolled up, laundry washed and ready, she looked at her little sidekick. "/Want to play a game while we wait?/" The smaller girl seemed to be in deep thought, before deciding.  
  
"/Only if I get to deal./"  
  
"/Nine years old, playing old maid. What will the sisters think of me?/" the older girl smartly remarked. She gave her friend a wink. "Of course." The smaller girl stared at her blankly, trying to decipher what her friend said, since she only spoke a few words of English. "Sorry Kim. /You may deal./" Smiling Kim started to respond but was cut off by a sharp blast. "Down!" Kim was quickly covered by her older friend. She started to sing a song that Kim didn't understand but was clamed all the same. Kim knew it was from something called the Wizard of Oz. After several shots, Kim felt something warm and liquid near her leg, but she did not have time to process what it could be. She was being shooed into a bush. "/Kim, stay here. If I'm not back soon, go get help./"  
  
"/Traci, I'm scared./" she didn't here what Kim said, at least that is what Kim thought.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
I like walking along the river, it really clears your head. I guess that is how I escape the war. Klinger has his section 8, Hawkeye has the still, Major Burns has Major Houlihan, and I have my walks. I was just strolling along, thinking to my self when I 'heard' it. "Kim, stay here. If I'm not back soon, go get help." Later I heard a gun shot followed by a yell. A few more shots then I heard the start of it. "Kim" the rest of it was in Korean, but it was thought in English, at least, part of it was. That is when I saw the solider. He was obviously aiming at something, so I assumed that whatever it was, it was the one who spoke earlier.  
  
"What are you doing in Korea?" The solider demanded. I crept closer to the angry solider not sure what he was up to.  
  
"What do you mean? I was born and raised here, why would I be somewhere else?" I was close enough to see the girl standing defiantly at the solider, utterly confused yet sure at the same time. She was very fair skinned for a native, and had hair not unlike some of the nurses.  
  
"Don't lie. Why did you desert?"  
  
A closer inspection revealed that the girl had a gunshot wound on her left leg. "Desert what? What are you talking about! Leave me alone you.... You... you... &%$!" I don't speak much Korean but I knew that word should never be repeated and that the sniper knew too.  
  
"You help those commies don't you!" He reached and grabbed her arm "You're under arrest!" She didn't say a word. She just pulled her hand back and bit his arm. "God damnit!" She started to run but didn't make it too far before falling down. I don't like seeing people hurt so I ran after her but it didn't do me much good. "Oh, good, help me arrest her. She's a deserter." I just kind of stood there. I saw something he didn't. She had a knife and was boring holes into my skull starting with my eyes. I don't think it was a good sign. "What are you waiting for! Get her!" I recognized that voice, surprised it hadn't hit me sooner.  
  
"Lt. Colonel Flagg, you're nuts. She's wounded and needs help."  
  
I almost wished I hadn't said that, but then I wouldn't have seen it.  
  
What happened next was that since Lt. Colonel Flagg was busy saying what his name was this week, the girl was aiming her right leg, at his temple. "I'm not Colonel Flagg. I'm-" knocked out.  
  
A little girl, about 8 years old, ran over to the bloody one. "Traci-" that's when they began discussing certain things that I could not discern. The only words I heard or 'heard' was M.A.S.H., 4077, and hospital. Traci glanced over at me, staring me down. Looking at the child next to her who was vigorously nodding her head.  
  
"Who are you?" She had her hand lightly place on her knife incase I messed up the answer.  
  
"I'm Corporal O'Reilly, I work at M.A.S.H. 4077, that's a-"  
  
She was trying to bandage up her leg.. "Hospital. Do you know where the orphanage is?" I'll admit that question threw me off.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Why?"  
  
"I need to drop off Kim at the orphanage she can tell the nuns why I won't be cooking dinner tonight. And help me pick up these clothes before they get dirty again." She stood using the tree to keep her up.  
  
"Um... let me help you, there is a jeep nearby... I can get you there quickly... if you like..." It was true. I don't think Hawkeye and B.J. would mind too much. If they were sober enough to tell that it was gone... "Here lean on my right side..." She muttered something to who I assume is Kim. Kim grabbed hold of her right hand. "Careful."  
  
"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz." I wouldn't have caught it myself if I wasn't thinking the same thing. Well, almost.  
  
"We got to go quickly, I'll get to the hospital first..." I felt like I was dragging something. "Before you faint." I tried picking her up and at lest getting to jeep near Rosie's so I could get Hawkeye and B.J. to do... something. 


	2. Cards

A/N: I've got one whole review! WOOWHO! Yeah!  
  
Polishingrag: You only got one. Big whoop. }(  
  
Deep: All that matter is that someone is reading it, you twit.  
  
Happy: What Deep said, but not so mean.  
  
Narrator: Agree-er.  
  
Happy: Butt licker.  
  
Narrator: Corporate Whore!  
  
Happy: At least my job pays well.  
  
Narrator: YOU LITTLE!  
  
Polishingrag: Please excuse these technical difficulties.  
  
Deep: Start the story already!  
  
Narrator: Fine.  
  
A/N: (finishing) remember, if between these lines "/" means it was said in Korean.  
  
"/They're killing her! They're killing her!/" Sister Rosemary ran to the front door, seeing Kim screaming and pointing. "/They're Killing Her!/"  
  
"/Kim, clam down. Who's killing who?/" Poor little Kim, she was our own personal boy who cried wolf. Her imagination tended to run away with her. "/Are you telling the truth ?/" that's when I noticed the young man in uniform standing little bit behind her. Kim had stopped pulling on my habit and had retreated behind me, peeking to see if he was still there. "Who are you? Where is Traci Sung? What happened?" The young man looked down at his toes.  
  
"She was shot, by a sniper, but she was only shot in the leg, and now she is at the M.A.S.H 4077. She'll get better soon; it'll just take some time. She told me to drop off Kim and I'm sorry." I bent down to Kim to get certain things from Traci's bed. "I should be going..."  
  
I raised my hand in protest, "just wait a second." After an uncomfortable eerie silence, Kim finally came back. "Here, take these to Traci; it's her bible and deck of playing cards. She'll be bored with out them."  
  
"I'll make sure she gets them."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"I know."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Can I at least walk around campus?" She was begging again. It hurt to say no to someone that they couldn't walk. I was like telling a person that they were not allowed to eat, that they would live off an IV for the rest of their life.  
  
"No, you may not. I already had to redo those stitches in O.R. and if they become lose again, I'll give you to Major Burns, who has problems with the easiest procedure."  
  
"Dr. Hunnicut, is he telling the truth?" She looked up at my associate with big puppy dog eyes. I say that she reminded him of his little girl back home, just because seemed so young.  
  
B.J. was kind enough to exchange a glance with me before committing himself to an answer. "I wouldn't wish Frank Burns on anyone including Frank Burns." The girl, Traci, went wide eyed.  
  
"I'll stay in bed forever if you want, then."  
  
"That's what we wanted to hear. B.J." I said, offering my arm.  
  
"Pierce." He gladly took my arm. "Excuse us, with have business with a still."  
  
"Good day to you miss." I tipped an invisible hat, bowing slightly.  
  
"Good day Doctors Pierce and Hunnicut."  
  
"After you, dear Hunnicut."  
  
"Why thank you dear Pierce."  
  
"Good day."  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
When I finally got back to camp, Hawkeye and B.J. were leaving Post Op. They were linked arm in arm, walking towards me. "Good day, dear Radar." They said perfectly rehearsed. Tipping hats that didn't exist.  
  
"Good day sirs." I managed to say before reaching the door. "Oh, you're up." I directed to the girl lying on the cot, bored stiff. "Um, Kim made it to the orphanage okay. One of the sisters gave me these to give to you." I handed over the playing cards and bible. "They all hope that you get better soon. And, that's it. So far." I looked around the room, uneasy in her presence.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" I was still confused; she probably didn't even say anything at all.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were helping, I shouldn't have threatened you with a weapon. I'm sorry." She seemed so upset, I had to say something.  
  
I have no idea where to begin, but my mouth went off anyway. "It's okay; you were trying to protect a loved one. You should have acted that way, he was dressed the same way as far as you were concerned, and he acted as an enemy. It wasn't your fault. Please don't cry." She started an uncomfortable laugh.  
  
"I promise not to cry if you play a game of cards with me." She was already shuffling the deck, just waiting for a confirmation. I nodded. "How about gin rummy?"  
  
I sighed, "Let me grab a tray from the mess tent to use as a table."  
  
She leaned back, "I'll be here, not like I could go anywhere."  
  
1 hour later  
  
"That brings your score to 104, giving you the game. Congratulations. You won. Again." With that, Radar sat back and relaxed, double checking his math.  
  
"You were a great opponent. It was a big challenge to try and get close to defeating you." Traci admitted. "It was also a pleasure."  
  
He was happy to know that he wasn't going too easy on her. "Thank you, and might I add that it was tough enough to keep up with you." He began to get up from his seat. "I try to play another game soon."  
  
She appeared to be in deep thought. "Do you know how the scoring goes in solitaire? I just can't find anybody who does."  
  
He sat back done. "Oh, yeah, I know how. Here let me show you."  
  
Of course outside the post op door was Colonel Potter. He went looking for his desk clerk and had been watching for the past ten minutes. "Awe! How cute! The colonel looking out for his desk clerk. Look! B.J.! Our little boy is growing up!" Hawkeye and B.J. started to clutter up the door, making it hard to breathe. "Isn't it just precious?"  
  
"Brings a tear to your eye, doesn't it, Potter?" B.J. said with misty eyes.  
  
Potter couldn't stand the lack of space. "When comes out of there tell him he has the afternoon off."  
  
Hawkeye turned to Potter. "Don't worry, we will. Now if you don't mind we're going back to our favorite soap." Potter left shaking his head mumbling something about nutcases, two of them. "By the way Burnsie and Hot Lips want to talk to you." With that, Potter started praying. "If only Trapper was here to see this." Hawkeye turned towards B.J. "I'm sorry I keep mentioning someone you've never meet."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides, you must flee the same way when people talk about their families."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Any time, buddy, anytime." He took a closer look at the scene before them. "What is she doing?"  
  
"Let me see." After studying for a second, Hawkeye starts laughing. "She's playing dumb."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Just watch." If you were able to see the same thing it would have gone some thing like this. You could tell she was playing a card game, with Radar helping. She was supposed to do something at the far end of the game, but wasn't catching it. After awhile of her leaning over the game trying to 'find' what he was pointing out, he reaches behind her back and shows her. At this point, her back straightens up; cause his arm to be pushed back and his body forward, ending in a clash of cheek and lips. Both parties blush and turn away. "Now we should hide."  
  
"But why-" was all B.J. managed to get out before being pulled aside. A few moments later, a very red beacon of enlisted men, looking down at the ground walked toward the C.O.'s office. "Aren't we supposed to tell him-" Poor Hunnicut, quickly got shushed. Major Houlihan was already walking toward the Post Op door. "Poor Miss Sung. She has to deal with Hot Lips."  
  
"Come on, we got to back to our tent, before our little love bird gets there."  
  
"Why would he-"  
  
"Because that's where he goes when he has a problem."  
  
"Radar's radar is rubbing off on you."  
  
"No it's not. And even if it is, you're so predictable any ways."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Fine, but those questions were."  
  
"I'll give you that." 


	3. Dog tags

A/N: I HAVE DOUBLED MY REVIEWS!!!! Whoopee!  
  
Polishingrag: You have two.  
  
Narrator: So. Some of us look at the glass half full.  
  
Deep: Or half empty.  
  
Happy: Really? I would just care about what is in the glass, like JUICE!  
  
Deep: You are no longer allowed to talk.  
  
Happy: I will not have my happiness repressed! I just got it pressed yesterday, and it needs no more pressing.  
  
Polishingrag: Next year, we are buying you dictionary.  
  
Narrator: While they are fighting, love to Golden Phoenix and Helga on the couch. Interesting way of a H/H, Phoenix-  
  
Happy: ::cough, Ron and Hermione, cough::  
  
Deep: ::cough, yeah right happy, cough:::  
  
Narrator: Knock it off. And to Helga, good so far, but the six month wait has me worried about when the next chappie will come out....  
  
Polishingrag: You can say that again.  
  
A/N: As always, between the slanted lines mean Korean be spoken.  
  
"How do you think they will pay me back for finding a deserter, Margaret?" The Lipless Wonder said, leaning back in the colonel's chair, feet upon the desk. Grinning, he thought to himself what it would be like if he was promoted. How he would turn this entire unit around, if he got the chance. 'I would be able to divorce my wife' was one of the many thoughts he entertained.  
  
Margaret was thinking about the same thing when she heard a voice behind her. "I believe you are in my seat, Major." He stood tall, waiting as the Majors jumped up and stood in their respectful places. "Glad you were able to make yourselves comfortable. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me Burns?" Potter stared into the ferret like composite in front of him as the one referred to as Hot Lips began to speak.  
  
"Major Burns was just going to point out some interesting things he found on the so-called Local's person."  
  
"Well, Burns, I suggest you get inspected after this since you don't sound like yourself. What did you find?" Potter didn't even look up this time knowing who was going to answer.  
  
Hot Lips spoke again, "We found dog tags." She elbowed Frank, who looked bewildered. "The tags." was whispered in his ear. He quickly dug into his pocket and dropped the tags haphazardly on the desk. "As you can see, clear evidence that our patient is a runaway." She patted the little puppy of a man on the head and muttered a word of praise. Potter picked up the dog tags, wondering if Frank would go far enough to make a fake. 'Not smart enough' was the final thought as looked at the tags.  
  
Trying to stifle a laugh, Potter placed the item on back down. "These are the tags for an actual dog."  
  
"Are not!"  
  
Not able to keep it in any longer, the C.O. let all smiles loose. "As I understand it, one or several of the men have a tradition to put dog tags on any animal that just so happens to be a stray. More often than not, they usually give it a name, a silly number, such as a number off the bathroom wall, and ends it with 'Radar's Animals' as a joke to his soft heartedness to anything that moves. Considering it says 'Fido', has no last name, and was chewed at by some one of the canine fame, I don't think it is very good evidence at all. So Frank, why were you going through her clothes?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
ERRRRRR!  
  
That stupid Burns! I swear he is always in a land of make believe! Of course, that does give him an irresistible imagination. If only he could- "Watch it corporal!" use it for- wait a second. What was wrong with him? Where did he come from? Let see, the direction of his straight path walking clearly shows that he was coming out of Post Op. He must have done some thing. I should check out, and then I could find some dirt and get him to fess up what the next prank those two hooligans are up to.  
  
As I entered the Post Op area, I realized that the nurse that was supposed to be on hand wasn't there. Do they think I get some sick joy from throwing the book at them? I also happened to notice a very bright red "local" indigenous person. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Oh, crap. She saw me. She saw me and is going to tell some one else, most likely some one who knows my father and he will be so disappointed in me. Then he will kill me. He just up right kill me by not letting me to go anywhere but my room. I have completely lost face. Oh god. I'm eighteen, have no suitor lined up, and willingly let an American kiss me. Oh God, please let me kiss my own butt good bye. "Hey! I was speaking too you! What's wrong?"  
  
"I uh.... I lost my- Oh look! There it is! I thought I had lost my bible. Thank goodness, I so sorry to worry you Miss." I must smile, if I don't they might suspect something. Remember to look as innocent as possible. "Is there anything I can do to put you at ease?"  
  
"Never mind, whatever happened you are obviously not at fault." She's walking, keep walking, and she is turning back. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"Not at the moment." Oh my, I lied too. Lord have mercy on my sorry soul.  
  
"Well the Chaplin will be walking around if you need him. Now if you'll excuse me-" Great. Just what I need, another nurse.  
  
"Sorry Major, I was at the bathroom and I left her with Radar and I thought- "  
  
"After your shift, I want to see you in my tent to discuss why we shouldn't be doing that." She finally left. At least now, I can burry my lack of face (that was a bad pun) in the good book.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Radar, repeat after me, 'I did nothing wrong'." Hawkeye said, lying on his cot gently cupping his drink. The poor kid was sitting on the edge, (in more ways than one) choosing to remain silent. "Come on Casanova. Spit it out."  
  
B.J. tossed in his two cents. "You need to realize that it is not your fault. It is unhealthy to put some much blame on yourself. I understand the nurses outranking you and scaring you out of fear of getting in trouble."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But this is entirely-"  
  
"B.J." was stopped before saying something else as someone politely pointed out what was being said.  
  
"I just can't shake the feeling that I did something I shouldn't have. What should I do?" At this time remembered how her thoughts felt to him, panicked and scared. He knew that she couldn't think normally in that moment and that her mind had reverted, for a second, to a simpler thought process.  
  
Hawkeye decide to lighten the mood a little. "If it was me I would still be in there, most likely being slapped for being too suggestive."  
  
The pair had gone back to their game of puns and silly quotations. "Of course you could try for the being to subtle slap award."  
  
Rolling his eyes, the smaller man commented, "Ha. Ha."  
  
Hawk was still trying to convince the young one to travel a certain path. "At least go back there and hang around. You could have something with something really rare. And a relationship of sorts with that rare gem of American goodness."  
  
Confused by the good doctor's choice of words, the corporal stated his thoughts as they came. "But she is Korean."  
  
B.J.'s turn to call them as he saw them and He did without a pause, standing up for his small speech. "Only by where she was born. Is apple pie an apple pie if it is baked somewhere else? Is a flag still patriotic if it is made in Taiwan? Is-"  
  
"We get it." was cried in unison. 


End file.
